


Musica

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: And she loves little tiny miguel, Coco doesn't give up on music, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: When Miguel is brought home for the first time, she looks at her papá again, the one dimpled smile and the loving brown eyes she still remembers every time she dances.Or: Socorro Rivera doesn't give up on music, no matter what her mamá says, a drabble.





	Musica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peskylilcritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/gifts).



When Miguel is brought home for the first time, she looks at her papá again, the one dimpled smile and the loving brown eyes she still remembers every time she dances. He giggles when she starts quietly humming.

For his tenth birthday, she gifts him a guitar and he gives her the biggest gríto that can fit in his little ribcage. “Play for me, Miguelito“, she says and he grins, plays her papá’s lullaby as she dances, wishing Julio was there to dance with her, with soft hands and patient feet, his palms firm on her hips.

And Miguelitito sings.


End file.
